Jedi Assassin
by SSTR87
Summary: At the end of the battle between Naruto and the Six Paths, Naruto confronted Pein... This time something happens and Naruto and Konan find themselves stranded elsewhere on a foreign world, with no knowledge of how they got there or how to get home.
1. Chapter 1

Two adults were opposed to a teen within the confines of an artificial cave-like structure. The first of the adults was a woman in her early thirties with short, bobcut blue hair. Her face was pierced in multiple locations including snakebites, several ear piercings and her brows. She was wearing a full-length trench coat colored the purest of black with red clouds outlined in white. The second adult was perched in a mechanical contraption that seemed like a giant set of six robotic legs. The body of the machine was reminiscent of a throne and the man that sat upon the throne seemed to be nearing his hundreds, if not already beyond. However, all present knew this was not the case, as the man merely suffered from a never-ending Chakra-exhaustion. He sat bare-chested with multiple rods protruding his chest, long white hair that fell limp and ragged about his shoulders and eyes that seemed to hold the mysteries of the universe within.

The final of the three just happens to be the most important of the story. He is a young boy, barely seventeen years of age and the current container of the world's most dangerous creature: the Kyuubi, a Nine-tailed demonic fox made of pure energy and rage-filled hatred. The boy was currently wearing a pair of black and orange trousers with rectangular patterns up the legs, and a pair of blue ninja sandals. His blonde hair vibrated with the boy's emotions as his eyes expressed compassion and pity for his fellow human.

The young, teenaged Naruto glared balefully at Nagato, rage evident in his eyes. "I've heard _everything_ you had to say, Nagato! And your words mean **nothing** to me!" he thundered, his voice vibrating the walls of paper with well-checked anger.

Nagato's eyes widened slightly at the outburst and he shifted forward in his seat slightly. "...?" he paused as he considered the situation. _"I'm too low on Chakra to do anything at this point,"_ he acknowledged, unaware that his thoughts mirrored his female companion.

The woman with blue hair shifted her position, interposing herself between Naruto and Nagato. "Listen here, brat," she began, her voice oozing with malice, "if you think I'm just going to sit here and let you harm the only man in the world I care about without lifting a finger, you've got another think coming!" she challenged, taking an aggressive stance, one hand raised slightly higher than the other and one foot sliding forward, shifting the sand under foot.

Naruto's eyes hardened as he took in the woman's form and without preamble his eyes shifted, the iris changing from a rounded form to elongated black bars, similar to that of a toad. "If you really wanna get involved, I guess I can kick your butt too!" he challenged.

Nagato raised a hand to forestall the two and coughed sickly, a bit of blood leaking from the simple action. "Please, no more violence."

Silence reigned supreme for a private eternity between the young woman and the blonde boy until finally the pair relaxed, coming to a draw at some unseen signal.

"Nagato, you're bleeding. Let me tend to you," Konan pleaded only to be refuted by a simple shake of the head. "Na-" she began, only to cut herself off and hang her head, knowing the end was drawing near.

The man slowly lowered the hand that was still raised and locked eyes on Naruto. "Before I die, I have to do something for you. Naruto, become the person of legend and bring peace to this world. Be the student, Jiraiya-sensei always knew he'd have."

**Jedi Assassin:**

**First Arc: Of Ninjas and Hutts**

_Somewhere some time:_

Naruto awoke with a start, the heat from the glaring dual stars burning into his face. The feel of cooled sand was at his back and a weight was pressed against his chest in a most uncomfortable way.

"Wha-? Two suns...?" he asked weakly, his voice hoarse as if he had been without water for an eternity.

The blonde boy went to raise his hand to wipe his disbelieving eyes when he felt every muscle in his body protest the simple action. "What the heck happened?" he asked incredulously. He swallowed harshly against the bulge in his throat and, sending a burst of chakra through his system as he formed a ram sign with each hand, Naruto managed to gather the energy required to press the weight off of him before hearing a grunt and a dull thud.

"Whatever that was, it sure was soft and hairy," he noted under his breath, still unable to rise or turn his neck.

"You'd better apologize before I regain motor controls, or I'm gonna kill you, brat-!" came the threat of an all-too-familiar voice.

"Who's there?" he asked, senses trying to extend, though it was a moot point. "Baa-chan?" he asked, unintelligibly.

"Who the hell're you calling an old woman, brat?" came the irate screeching voice of the blue-haired Konan. "That's it, I'm gonna stab you **right now!**" she threatened.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut and awaited the sensations of pain...

Only to feel nothing of the sort.

"Heh... you sure do talk big..." Naruto teased. "Too bad you can't walk the walk."

Konan grunted in irritation as her body continued to defy her will. "Is it just me, or are there two suns?" she asked as her eyes finally trailed across the sky.

"You seen it too?" Naruto asked dubiously, sounding like a young child. " I thought I just hit my head too hard... Hey!" he suddenly cried the last out. Konan's attention instantly snapped towards the blonde only to hear the following words,. "Where's Nagato?"

Silence...

_Time Lapse Photography With Naruto and Konan_

It had been several hours since the pair found themselves immobile, and finally the two were able to move, Naruto recovering quicker than his kunoichi counterpart. In a mere moment the blonde got to his feet and stretched his arms followed by kicking his feet, to get a feel for the slightly heavier gravity and more than a bit of joy at no longer being stuck on the ground.

So entranced with his little celebration was he, that he never felt the errant breeze. "Yatta! I can finally move again," he shouted in glee, punching a fist into the air as he jumped as high as his legs would take him. Konan, lying on the ground and only able to prop herself up at the moment, caught quite an eyeful.

With a set of matching rosey cheeks, Konan coughed into her hand to get the blonde's attention. "Yahoo! Yahahahahooo!" came the replies of an overenthusiastic Naruto as he danced in the desert sands. "No way you're gonna stab me now, crazy old lady," Naruto taunted, bending over and slapping his butt at her.

It was as he was in this position as Konan passed out, rocketing with a nosebleed, that Naruto froze stock-still.

His eyes narrowed to slits.

He slightly rubbed at the place his pants should be...

Realization slowly dawned on the blonde. "I-I-I'm... NAKED!?" he cried incredulously, loud enough that the sand trembled and several desert beasts scampered off.

_In the City,_

_City of Mos Eisley_

A young woman, fully pregnant with child was standing before a man that for all intents and purposes should be blind. His eyes were not even present in his sockets, yet he stared directly where the young woman was standing, his face damaged by the harsh rays of another lifetime in another world on a planet far more cruel and harsh than Tatooine.

The young woman reached gingerly to take the man's hand, and was allowed to take hold, though the man did not allow his features to soften in the least. "Please tell me your name at least. This past year I've known you and even loved you," she tried, touching her belly gently at the "loved" comment. "Can't I at least afford your name?"

The man, his voice crisp like dry leaves spoke smoothly in a way that shook all that listened down to their very core; thusly the majority of the populace of Tatooine, the Hutts included, fled when the man was around for fear of his predictions aiming at them.

"This is not my time. Nor is it my home, woman!" the man barked out. If not for interstellar travel many would have called him crazy, and if not for everything he said having come true, they still might have called him deranged. "My soul longs for Arrakis. The Desert Fremen in me sings to live by the Crysknife, to ride the great worms and these old bones of mine long to take the long desert walk."

The woman's eyes filled with tears as she tried to cup the man's face in an embrace of love. "B-"

"No!" he stated, his words firm as he took hold of the woman's hands. "Even if you've loved me, my heart will always and forever belong to my dearly departed Chani. If not for the necessity of this timeline, I would not have even touched you-" suddenly the old man with the sun-baked face lacking eyes, froze and looked into the desert. "No, this is wrong. They should not be here," he noted with finality.

Drawn to the Old man of the desert like moths to a flame, the denizens of the local town found themselves surrounding the aged old fool whose predictions always came true. "Here me, O you stupid, stupid people! The sand cries out for a savior from the fat slugs you call Hutts. A savior is in the belly of this woman and no one and no Hutt can stop his birth!" he declared.

From overhead Three Hutts, Jaba, Ogawa and Gardulla watched, hovering on platforms. "(translate to Hutt: There must be a way to get rid of this guy?)" Ogawa demanded, unlike most other Hutts, Ogawa dressed the part of a female, complete with pink powers and make up, false eyelashes and a racing stripe down its back colored a crimson red.

Jabba and Gardulla glanced to one another in aggravation before shoving the effeminate Hutt to the ground from the platform. "(translate to Hutt: You get down there and do something, Ogawa!)" Jabba challenged before the pair hovered away, letting the Hutt fall to her doom.

A moment before the screaming sack of goo hit the ground a flash of orange, black and yellow danced into the intervening distance as Naruto caught the giant screaming slug and set it safely on the ground. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, thinking he was speaking to someone's pet. It came as a huge surprise when the crowd parted and glared at him momentarily before dispersing.

"What? Wud I do?" he asked the now empty street, never once spotting the man without eyes watching him. Konan on the other hand took notice and formed several handsigns before sending a swathe of paper shuriken at the man, only for the man to step around each with the barest of movements in an astoundingly fast way.

Time seemed to fold around the man as he walked at a fast pace, his hand suddenly around her throat. **"Why are you here? You play a more significant role elsewhere, Konan of Amegakure,"** he spoke with authority. If not for the fact that the "Angel of Rain Country" had spent most of her life living beside a man elevated to godhood, she might have trembled at the man's resolute voice.

As it was, Konan found herself being compelled to speak and despite her life of training, the man's weird voice genjustu was overpowering her body's defense. "I-I don't know," she began, struggling in the grip of the man. In an instant Naruto was at the man's side, a kunai nearly embedding itself in the elder's gut, only for the man's other hand to suddenly be there, grabbing the kunai and flinging it into the distance as his palm struck Naruto in the solar plexus, sending the boy sprawling end over end.

"**Stand down,"** the man commanded, his voice seeming to echo and resonate throughout the air, forcing Naruto to take a knee.

The look of surprise in Naruto's eyes was telling of his body's betrayal. "Dammit! Move body! Obey me, not that guy!" he shouted in a rage, biting his lip til he drew blood. However, unlike any normal genjutsu, he couldn't dispel it with pain.

The old man turned his eyeless gaze upon the woman with blue hair, causing Konan to squirm in his grasp. "Wh-What are you? Are you a god too, like Nagato?" she asked, never admitting to fact she feared for her life.

The old man laughed harshly, a sound similar to shards of glass tumbling down a hill. "A god? Not in the slightest! There is no god in is this world! No divine originator to fix all the problems we create! Open your eyes, you fool!" he demanded, his voice awe-inspiring.

Naruto grit his teeth so hard that his gums began to bleed as he forced his legs to allow him to stand under sheer willpower alone. "ARRRRRGGGG! DAMN YOU! You think you can just do whatever you want to do, to anyone that you want, and you can get away with it! Don't you?!" Naruto challenged, the strength slowly returning to his body as chakra coursed through his system.

The eyeless man's brows rose in slight surprise. "Well, you are quite special after all, Naruto Uzumaki," he declared as he released his grip on Konan and let the bluenette fall bonelessly to the ground. **"Konan, train Naruto the right way. Those eyes of his are quite special,"** the man tasked of the kunoichi before turning away from the pair. In an instant a sand storm wreaked havoc on the immediate area, a span of a city-block.

In less than three minutes the sad was gone and so was the man from before, leaving Shmi, Naruto, Konan and Ogawa the Hutt to shiver at their near fate.

Ogawa was the first to act, spotting Naruto and his strange eyes. "(translate to Hutt: What has happened to your eyes?)" Ogawa demanded, a series of grunting warbles emitting from her mouth.

Naruto looked to Konan with a puzzled look in his eyes. "I wonder what this pet slug horse thing is trying to tell me?" he asked of Konan.

Konan huffed, crossing her arms as she rolled her eyes. "Why are you asking me? I don't speak animal languages, idiot," she cursed. Internally she shivered, seeing Naruto's eyes were suddenly so drastically changed. Where before his sclera were a normal white, now it was purple with silver irises that had six purple rings in a descending order. _"Nagato, you idiot, you gave him your eyes?"_ she cursed at the heavens.

Naruto shrugged and realized something. At some point in the sand storm, he had lost his clothing. AGAIN! "EEEK! I'm naked!" he shrieked an instant before Konan started laughing. "HEY! It's not funny!" he challenged.

Shmi, from her corner a distance away, blushed at the nude young blonde. He may have been a couple years younger than her, but he was _certainly_ developed. And yes, she did notice.

"(translate to Hutt: You there, slave girl.)" Ogawa called out, gaining Shmi's attention. As any master-respecting slave, Shmi darted to fore of the Hutt and fell to her face.

"Yes, Ogawa?" she asked, face in the ground.

Naruto, hands crossed in a "t" position created a few clones and had them transform into a hitae-ite, underwear, pants, a t-shirt and a jacket, perfectly mirroring that which he wore beforehand. After slipping them on, he noted the young woman seeming to worship the slug as it warbled its very wet sounding words at her. "Now that's just weird..." Naruto complained, his eyes narrowed to slits.

Konan nodded dumbly at the scene.

**End of First Chapter**

**AN: So, tell me what you think. I was reading a few really creative Naruto/Star Wars crossover and decided I'd try my own. I tossed in a bone from another series, in which explains the high Midichlorian levels that Anakin possesses, if you know what I mean. And yes the eyeless man seems overpowered. If you know who it is, you'd understand why and how he could react in the times that he did. **

**BTW that will be last time the desert priest appears, after all he has his own book and story that calls for him. **

**LWH**


	2. Chapter 2

To my dearest friend, Lady Shmi,

Last night I sat at the right hand of Ogawa on the council for the first time. It felt nice to be trusted in such a way! If only you could hear the way the other Hutts treat ours, you would be appalled. If not for that ninja partner of mine stopping me, I might have walked away with Jabba's head tonight!

**Jedi Assassin**

**Arc 1**

**Episode 2: A Calm Before The Storm**

Shmi clutched the letter to her bosom as she inhaled sharply the aroma of her lover. Stars danced jovially in her eyes as she considered all the changes that had taken place over the years. She'd gone from the lowly slave owned by a used parts and tool trader named Watto, to being elevated to the official translator and instructor to the Hutt's guards.

As amazing as such a promotion was, it was even moreso that she was given an actual title upon marrying the love of her life.

_Elsewhere_

Naruto growled low in frustration. "Dammit! I just can't get it!" he decreed as he fell to his back. The young man was now approaching the age of twenty and it showed in his features. The heat ad sun from this world was harsh, but the best benefit from the demon sealed within his belly allowed for the blonde to heal at such a rate that he never even tanned. His facial features were starting to rid themselves of the baby fat he had as a child, tho his whisker-marks remained intact.

Panting slightly, Naruto focused on the slow rise and fall of his own chest. _"Pervy-Sage, If you're still out there looking out for me, I could use some serious help,"_ Naruto prayed while closing his eyes. The warmth of the Tatooine suns burned against his skin as he lay immobile, dead to the world around him.

"Naruto?" A young voice called out. The voice came from a familiar female. However as she approached, her features were very obviously foreign to that of any human. Her skin was blue, she was dressed in a set of sheer, billowing pants, a see-through top leaving no imagination necessary for the blonde or anyone else that gazed upon her. Her long blue brain tentacles framed her face and were twisted about one another in between her breasts.

Naruto peeked one single eye open to and craned his neck to look at the young Twi'lek lady, easily five years his senior. The woman had taken an infatuation with him, but anything further than a cordial conversation was not allowed as she was owned by Jabba, and paraded in the most derogatory manners just to get a reaction from the blonde. "Hey Kan'dii," Naruto voiced. He noted his pitch had risen quite a bit the moment he first spoke aloud.

"What are you doing out here in the desert? Do you want to die of heat exhaustion?" she chastened, propping his head up and setting it in her lap. Naruto cooed fondly at the cool contact of skin on skin. The soft, inviting give of her flesh caused a reaction in the blonde that Naruto did his best to ignore. It didn't help when his keen senses picked up the perfume hanging around her person.

"Don't worry about me, Kan'dii. I'll be fine no matter what this planet throws at me," he swore.

Kan'dii's eyes shifted slightly, becoming softer as she slowly began stroking the blonde's face. She almost squealed in girlish delight the moment she heard Naruto begin purring as her fingertips traced his whisker marks. However, she didn't want the moment to end as there were far too few of them, so she sat quietly, enjoying the rhythmic sounds.

However, end the intimate moment did as The Hutts exited the walls of the grand court. "(translate to Hutt: Kan'dii! It is time to leave, useless woman,)" Jabba called out in his deep baritone voice.

Kan'dii bowed her head and quickly left Naruto, dropping his head to the sand. She immediately regretted doing so, but knew better than to look elsewhere than at her master, so she never afforded a glance back. "As you command, my lord."

Jabba could e heard laughing as he hovered away on a floating platform, Jango Fett to his side and Kan'dii at his feet. "(translate to Hutt: What a useless whelp! One day I'll feed him to my sarlacc... Then again he may cause indigestion!)" he joked, eliciting laughter from all of the other Hutts, excluding Ogawa.

Naruto growled low, his eyes flashing from multi-ringed to red slitted as his body trembled. A hand set itself gently on the boy's shoulder and a voice spoke calmly. "(translate to Hutt: You know better than to allow them to get under your skin. Besides, the time will come soon, young one.)"

Naruto nodded his head and slowly let the anger leave him. "Yeah, yeah... I still say you should let me kill the fat bastards!" Naruto barked in anger.

The soft ringing of laughter caught the two by surprise. Both onlookers turned to reveal Konan, laughing into an Akatsuki sleeve. "Seriously Naruto? How long do you intend to play the role of a lackey? By now, Nagato would be running this whole world and on the way to running the Republic," Konan noted, a longing in her eyes.

Naruto scoffed and kicked at the dirt. "I don't want to force people into servitude! And ruling a planet is not exactly my style," Naruto admitted.

Konan rolled her eyes. "Oh? And who was it that always says 'I'm gonna be the Hokage one day'?" she taunted, using a ridiculously masculine, borderline stupid voice.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "That's a low blow, and you know it, Old woman!" he shouted, as he pointed an accusatory finger at her.

Konan, without warning fell away to paper and began attacking Naruto with paper shuriken. "Who's an old woman, brat?!" she thundered, tho there was no mouth to speak.

Naruto found himself running across the desert, flailing his arms and dodging near lethal strikes of hundreds of paper shuriken. "Wa-wait..!" he tried several times as Konan continued chasing him. "I'm s-... sorry!" he offered only to get a prick in the but by a kunai that sent him running even faster.

_Later That Night_

Jabba, Gardulla, Jango Fett and a man in an all-encompassing cloak stood in the dark, plotting.

"(translate to Hutt: That human with the strange eyes is a serious problem,)" Gardulla decreed, his whole body girating with rage. "(translate to Hutt: He's stopped over two dozen assassination attempts and even managed to capture one of my best hitmen! This is an outrage!)"

Jabba laughed, a sound like sloshing water in a washing machine. "(translate to Hutt: If you had any halfway decent assassins, like my Jango, you might have succeeded in getting rid of the human boy,)" he taunted.

Gardulla quivered, the mass of green flesh seeming to turn gelatinous for a moment. "(translate to Hutt: If your Jango is so great, why haven't you sent him to get rid of that _boy_ and Ogawa?)" demanded the older of the two Hutts.

Seeing that the conversation was about to go nowhere, the man in cloak spoke, his voice sending shivers down the Hutt's backs, even Jango felt slightly unnerved by the sound. "It would seem that we can come to an agreement. You need that boy gone. For the right price, I can be tempted to assure you of his removal and the Hutt, Ogawa..."

_With Naruto and Konan_

"C'mon Naruto! It's been three years and you still can't use your eyes!" Konan screamed. While the boy had increased overall in chakra-control, strength, stamina, his library of self-invented and learned jutsu was numbering in the hundreds and his elemental manipulation was at a level rivaling a wind god. However, he had yet to do anything with his Rinnegan eyes. His clones didn't have the eyes, he couldn't push or pull, and he wasn't able to summon sand on a desert planet! Not even the toads would appear when he tried.

Naruto growled low and formed the ram seal, bringing as much chakra to ear to summon five Gamabuntas and slammed his palm on the ground. "Summoning Technique: Outer Path!" he shouted.

For a moment the ground shook and trembled slightly. Both Naruto and Konan's eyes widened in anticipation...

That was when a sarlacc was spotted a ways off rising from the ground before creating a new hole to sit and wait.

"Dammit! What am I doing wrong? You're supposed to be teaching me!" he shouted, pointing at Konan.

Konan raised her hands defensively. "Expecting me to hold your hand and walk you through it is pretty dumb, Naruto. Besides, I don't know how to use any of Nagato's jutsu.. It's like you being able to train an Uchiha in his Sharingan because your traitor friend had the same eyes."

Naruto's eyes squinted closed as he scratched at a single whisker, earning a hidden blush from Konan. "Um... I don't get it... I thought you two grew up together and taught each other everything?"

Konan shook her head. "Just leave it for today, Naruto... Nagato wasn't able to use any real techniques til our brother died. Then it was unlocked. Since you don't have any loved ones like that here, I guess it doesn't matter," Konan offered missing the look Naruto sent her way.

"Fine, I'm gonna go meditate in the desert! Maybe I can find a way to extend the amout of time I can use my Sage mode," Naruto offered as he walked away.

Konan nodded before dispersing into paper and sailing away to some hide away she frequented.

_Space: Above the Planet Tatooine_

Hovering in outer orbit of Tatooine was a battle cruiser fully equipped with droids. On board the ship several gunner droids paced about interspersed with R2 units running repairs and maintaining the ship's integrity.

A series of bells, whistles and clicks suddenly went off, gaining the attention of one of the combat droids. "Roger-Roger. Preparing army for deployment..."

More digital beeps and whistles were heard before the gunner ran down the hallway in the direction of a drop ship.

A blaring klaxon fired to life, gaining the attention of all droids. "All hands prepare for immediate departure! All hands prepare for immediate departure!" came the monotonous robotic voice of the ship's helmsman.

_On the surface_

Naruto was seated in a lotus position within the chambers of Ogawa, as the effeminate Hutt was having makeup applied. All distractions were being deferred by three clones of Naruto's. The first two as sentries and the third to listen to rants of ravings of a slug ruler. It was amazing just how much Ogawa loved to talk!

Thusly, Naruto was currently in his Sage Mode, red pigment surrounding his closed eyelids and slightly denser skin growing about his form. This time something weird was going on. He could see and almost feel a different energy. It was so similar to Sage energy, yet it was a hairsbreadth different.

In all of his time on Tatooine, he had never considered moving to another world, nor did he desire to learn about the goings on from outside the realm of Ogawa's territory. Thus, he'd never inquired beyond the random questioning of whom Jedi's are.

Had the blonde asked, he might have learned about The Force and gone so much further in his meditations, however, things were what they are now. Even so, it came as a surprise when he felt absence of presence, usually denoting droids or spaceships gathering near Ogawa's Councilroom.

"Ogawa! Get down now!" he shouted, coming out of his trance and already in motion to move the large slug-like creature.

In that same instant, Naruto watched as pulse rifle plasma ripped through the walls and floor of the chamber, mutilating everything within the room, with the exception of Naruto and Ogawa, as the four clones surrounded the Hutt and deflected the blasts with Rasengan in hand.

Ogawa was outraged, fearful of its life, but moreso outraged. "(translate to Hutt: Who dares to attack me in my chambers? Show yourselves, cowards!)" it thundered, earning a palpable silence.

Naruto glanced left and right, the steady sounds of air moving as the four Naruto held twin sets of Rasengan. "Ogawa, please be quiet. I can't hear anything, yet!" he chastised of the Hutt, earning the Hutt's silence. "We've gotta get you outta here. Who knows how many droids there are!"

The Hutt nodded and waited for instructions from Naruto.

"Surrender Ogawa The Hutt. This is an order declared by the Republic. You, your assets and all of your property are being confiscated until you are found guilty or innocent or three hundred counts of illegal trades, embargoing, and multiple accounts of suspicion of assassination." came the robotic voice of a gunner droid.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "Wait what? That doesn't make sense. The Republic doesn't monitor nor enter this space! It's out of your jurisdiction," Naruto challenged.

The reply came from the same voice, whether it was the same machine or not, was unknown to the blonde young man. "By an order set into place, agreed and signed by two Hutt representatives, the Hutt space is now a pat of the Coalition of Planets. Ogawa is the only Hutt not to agree to the terms and thus is under arrest."

Naruto grit his teeth and turned to look at Ogawa. "Those damn, dirty friends of yours set you up again! What do you say we end this the safest way possible?" the boy asked, glancing slightly over his shoulder.

Ogawa gave a nod, but held its voice.

Naruto nodded as well and raised his hands, letting the Rasengans dissipate into nothingness. "Alright. We surrender," Naruto called into the hallway.

It only took a few moments, but the chambers were filled quickly with five dozen gunner droids and more lining the streets. The machines being machines could not express emotion, but if they could, each would be swelling with pride at the successful mission.

It was as the troop were leading Ogawa into a ship and Naruto elsewhere that everything went to hell...

Ogawa suddenly burst into smoke, revealing nothing but empty space and Naruto crossed in his hands in a cross formation before shouting, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Mass Shadow-Clone Technique)!"

Quickly the streets of Mos Eisley was filled by nearly a thousand blonde young men, each going to work and meeting the machines head on.

Naruto, the original was in the thick of the battle, he raced up to a combat droid and smashed it to pieces with a single punch before spinning around backwards, narrowly having his face burned by plasma, instead his hair was singed as he ducked low and kicked the next machine in half. The sounds of pulse rifles echoed violently in the streets as the cooling night sky began to grab hold of the day's suns.

Red bars of light ripped the empty expanse in which Naruto fought, several clones and machines being reduced to nothingness that littered the grounds or burst into smoke.

_In Orbit_

The man in the dark cloak grit his teeth, the sound loud enough to be heard by the observing Hutts and Mandolorian. "He's certainly a persistent little bug isn't he?" asked the man, his voice once again unnerving the Hutts.

Jabba silently wondered if he hadn't made a bad bargain in this endeavor.

Gardulla wasn't so silent and spoke his thoughts aloud. "(translate to Hutt: Why haven't your droids killed them yet? If you fail in this venture, I will claim every ship under you command as payment!)"

The cloaked man's head swayed in the direction of Gardulla and he raised a hand menacingly just before the strangled sounds of gasping could be heard from the Hutt. "Don't presume to know anything, Hutt," he threatened before releasing the large mass and turning to a communications panel. He quickly pressed a few keys and the face of a Zabrak devil graced all present company's eyes.

"Master, you call on me?" Though it was a question, it was spoken as a statement as he awaited orders.

"I need you to rid me of a problem on the surface." The cloaked man turned to Jabba and noticed that the Hutt's slavegirl held a pensive look as if worried for the young man on the surface battling the impossible army of machines.

Reaching into The Force, the man felt the love-ties between the two. "Take this woman with you and use her as need be," he commanded of the Zabrak, grasping the Twi'lek girl by the arm and tossing her to the ground. Jabba started to protest, but held himself in check. It was far easier to obtain another Twi'lek than to replace his own life.

_On The Surface_

Naruto cradled his right arm as a hole the size of an orange healed with the added benefit of pure red chakra. It only took a moment for the young man to return to the battle, his long blonde hair flowing behind him as he flung kunai at a squad of machines before flashing his hands through seals, "Shadow Clone Kunai!" he declared as the kunai each created a dozen of itself skewering the squad and disabling them from the battle.

It was as the number of machines were dwindling while Naruto's army of copies were easily restored that a ship came to land directly in the center of the battlefield. The ship was small and simple in its design, made to carry a crew of five to ten people from the surface to orbit. Its design was reminiscent of a box, gold-plating adorned the exterior walls and on the nose of the ship was a crest for the Republic.

The moment that the ship set down on the on the ground, the door to the rear opened revealing a pair of figures. The first was easily recognizable to Naruto as Kan'dii. The second was hidden in a cloak, tho a sinister amount of kill intent was radiating from him.

"Kan'dii! Let her go you bastard!" Naruto demanded as he tried charging forward blindly, only to have a pulse rifle hit him in the stomach. Naruto fell to a knee as he cradled his injury only to roll to the right from another series of blasts. Several clones took guard around him as his stomach healed. "Thanks, Kyuubi..." he whispered under his breath. While he and the demon within weren't exactly friends, the two could agree that mutual survival was a good thing. At least until the Kyuubi could escape, then the blonde was as good as dead.

The man in the cloak withdrew a long silver stick and pressed a button on it. "Kill yourself and I'll let this Twi'lek live, _boy_," came the order from beneath the cloak. After a momentary pause, the man in the cloak pulled back his cowl to reveal a red face set on a black head, a crown of horns protruding from his skull and pure black eyes that ended in pinpricks of yellow.

"O-Oni?" Naruto asked, confusion evident on his face.

The man on the ship raised a single brow and ignited one end of his pipe. Slowly, with a growing sense of trepidation, the blade of crimson eased its way to full length. The Zabrak man held the plasma-based weapon against one of the Twi'lek's tentacles, causing her to scream in pain.

Naruto rose to his feet quickly, his ringed eyes now replaced by red-slitted pupils on a purple sclera as a tangible red aura sprang around him like flames licking the air. The hundreds of remaining clones fell to the ground, screaming in pain before bursting.

"You touch one more inch of her and I'll **tear you limb from limb!"** Naruto declared his voice changing halfway through his words. The boys normally narrow whiskers widened and his canine teeth elongated into fangs. The fingernails extended into sharp triangular claws that he dug into his own palms.

The licking flames of red surrounding his body steamed and consumed the blood from his palms before it ever reached the ground. Behind the boy the aura formed a perfect tail.

The Zabrak raised an eyebrow. "What are you, brat? Humans don't metamorphose, nor do they have tails!" the man demanded, pressing the blade further into the Twi'lek's tentacle, causing her to pass out from the pain.

"**I warned you, asshole!" **Naruto raged, his teeth clenched so tightly that blood escaped from his gums.

_Jedi Council_

Yoda, a diminutive green man of a race no longer existing, turned towards Tatooine. "Hm... A great disturbance, I sense," he intoned before his eyes grew wider and wider. "Of this boy, The Force is afraid!" he shouted, alerting the entire council.

All Force adepts in the area and throughout the galaxy turned as one to the region where The Force was trying to vacate. The amount of Kill Intent washing off of the boy was enough that some of the less seasoned warriors wet themselves.

_In Orbit, Tatooine_

"What is this power? I must have it for myself," the man in the cloak decreed, his every fiber trembling at the pure and utter malice wafting from the surface. "There's no way that my own student possesses such a magnificent aura... Then who?"

As one, the inhabitants turned to the screen of the surface only to see a sight many would consider impossible.

_On The Surface_

Naruto stood at the center of the droids, plasma fire riddling his form only to be redirected upon impacting the young man's aura. Without any warning Naruto charged forward on all fours as if he were an animal, his tails trailing behind him as he reached speeds even the machines couldn't keep up with.

In a flash of movement Naruto had gone from being centered to right in front of the Zabrak with a clawed hand enclosed around the Sith Lord's throat. Darth Maul's eyes widened so greatly that the onlookers thought they fall free from their sockets.

"H-How?" Maul tried, his voice as loud as a whisper as Naruto held him dangling in the air.

Naruto's aura mimicked that of a fox sitting on its haunches, ears flattened as the blonde reared back and punched the Zabrak with enough force to shake the ship they were stand on. **"****How ****_dare_****you! She's never done nuthin to no one! And you killed her!"** Naruto raged, slamming his fist into the Zabrak with each statement, tears falling from his eyes only to evaporate as he glared bloody murder.

Darth Maul's deeply ingrained instincts told him to get free and run. Run as far as he could. Hide somewhere until the boy was gone. For the first time since he was a child, the Zabrak listened to those instincts. Summoning together all of his willpower, Maul raised his hand and called his staff to himself and sliced off the arm suspending him in the air and ran for all he was worth.

Naruto yelped in agony as his limb fell to the ground and screamed again as his chakra solidified to create a new limb. **"****Damn you! Get back here!"** he thundered as he struggled to gain his feet.

The Zabrak, down the street as he was, ducked behind a building and suppressed his presence as much as he could. Left alone in the silence of his own breathing, the Zabrak could hear his own heart beating like a drum in his ears getting louder. Everything, every small noise was enough to set off his warning alarms.

A small gust of wind pushed a sheet of paper and the sound of its rustling brought Darth Maul into a ready stance, both ends of his dual light saber burning an angry red, only to be met with nothing but empty space.

It was as he was calming down that the wall at his back, his only sense of safety, was completely and utterly obliterated! A giant hand made of pure red chakra ripped through the wall and grabbed the Sith Lord bodily before driving him into the ground and dragging him along it.

Over the distance of a quarter mile the Zabrak found himself ripped open on the backside. The arm changed directions and raised him into the air and flung him into and through a bar. For a moment, he spotted a few patrons and a drummer before passing out the other wall.

"Enough! Darth Maul screamed out, willing The Force to once again flow through himself. He used a Force Push to slow his momentum and righted himself midflight, backflipping to land on his feet which slid him back another twenty feet through the sand and dirt road.

Dual lightsaber burning, Darth Maul charged headlong at the purest form of evil and hatred he'd ever felt and struck hard with his blade, attempting to sever the red limb, only for the substance, whatever it was made of, to flow around his blade as if it weren't even there. With barely a millimeter to separate the two bodies, Maul used The Force to push the chakra back and hold the hand away from himself.

In an instant Naruto was within sight and kicking, punching and biting at Darth Maul in an acrobatic display of a berserker's rage. Darth Maul quickly found himself on the defensive, using the Force to keep himself alive. While the boy lacked skills, the sheer power behind the blows, his healing rate, even from a lightsaber and the menacing red chakra all added up and was beginning to overpower Darth Maul.

Using the strength he could muster in the span of an instant, Darth Maul pushed himself into the air with a major jump that set him on the top of a structure that may have once been a building, but now was so much pulverized rubble. "My Lord. Some assistance would be greatly appreciated."

Up on the ship, the Hutts were trembling and tripping over one another at the wanton destruction down on the surface. "Send more droids!" cried Gardulla, forgetting that Hutts don't use Basic for the moment.

Jabba looked to his Mandolorian bounty hunter, only to see Jango already gearing up. "I expect some good pay for this one, Jabba. A couple nice planets and a few dozen ships should suffice," he called through his microphone as he headed for the drop tube.

_Elsewhere_

Konan knelt down to the body of the unconscious Twi'lek and shook her head. Even without touching for a pulse, Konan could see the rise and fall of the woman's substantial bosom. "Honestly, kid? You couldn't see these giant tits still moving?" she chastised, speaking more to herself than anything.

_With Naruto and Darth Maul_

Darth Maul used another Force Push to shove the berserk man off the roof of the building for the tenth time before pulse blasts rained from the sky as Jango Fett descent on booster power. "I heard you could use a hand, Zabrak." Jango's voice was projected clearly to where Darth Maul was standing.

"Don't worry about trying to harm him! Just kill the brat! If you can get him lined up and immobile I can take his head," Maul shouted to the Mandolorian.

Jango shrugged and turned his shoulder cannons in the direction of Naruto and began firing round after round, knocking the young man back a step at a time. Darth Maul smirked an evil grin and slipped from behind, cleanly slicing through Naruto's neck.

The boy's blonde hair was bisected at the base and his head fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

Rage continued to twist and distort the facial features of Naruto even as his body fell beside him. Slowly the chakra bled away until there was nothing left.

Jango used his cannons to fire at the body until every last piece was eradicated, leaving only a head that continued to gawp at him in anger until the eyes glassed over and the mouth held still.

"Well, this'll be a nice trophy to have," the Mandolorian announced as he raised the head to the sky, showing it to the ship above.

Unknown to all, while Naruto's head was dying wisps of red chakra slipped out and away from the area, coagulating in the desert where a certain red fox was biding its time to get back to full strength.

**End of Chapter**

"**Oh My GAWD! You killed Naruto... You bastard!" **

**Calm down. Did you honestly think a berserker Naruto could defeat a trained Sith or Jedi? I guess if he got lucky he mighty. Hell he had****him on the ropes, but a Sith Lord and Jango Fett? Jango can ****_fly_****and has more weapons than the entire Republic combined. He's got the tools to take care of business. **

**Stay tuned for the next installment.**

**LWH**


	3. Chapter 3

The sounds of scurrying feet broke Shmi from her reverie and brought her back to reality. A young toddler, barely four years of age, was racing across the lounge room of their house trailing a series of perfectly engrained, muddy footprints. "Minato Uzumaki! You're gonna be in so much trouble when Konan and Naruto get back! Look at all this mud!" Shmi shrieked in a fit of horrified rage.

Minato, a young boy that seemed a bit small for his age, arched his back at being called out and looked left and right as if someone or something were near him. "Shhh, mom! I'm playing ninja with the Shodai and Nidaime!" he chastened as he scurried further into the house, causing the solitary parent to shake her head in defeat as she grabbed rags and towels to clean the mud from the floor.

"Honestly, stop making up such nonsense! What in the galaxy is a Nidaime and Shodai?" she asked the air, ignorant of the fact someone was watching and listening in on the private conversation...

**Jedi Assassin**

**Arc 1**

**Episode 3: The Gathering of Pawns**

A young man found himself standing, staring transfixed at the scene before him. Carnage. That was the best word for it. All around him were bits of body parts, chunks of human flesh and great pools of coagulated blood littered the area. There was not a section of body left large or unscathed enough to determine what was slaughtered and killed here.

The young man stood a tall six foot two inches in height and a rather aristocratic air about him. His skin was a pale shade and his eyes were nearly completely white. However if one were granted a close look they might see the faintest hint of lavender irises. He was dressed in a pristine set of white clothes, a pair of fully covering pants, a top folded one side over the other with the lapels extending down the front and rear, several straps of white belts crisscrossed his torso to hold the garment closed and over his forehead was a strange blue headband with a metal plate depicting a leaf with a spiral pattern in the center. He has long-flowing black hair that falls to the end of his back, held out of his face by the headband.

The young man knelt to the ground and scooped some of the blood into his hands, mimicking a certain person from his past. "I vow that I will find you..." he intoned softly as he let the bloody earth fall back to the ground.

The sounds of flames licking the air echoed in the background as he rose to his full height, which quickly reveals that the young man is not alone. To his rear are three others, each causing the crew to look like a bunch of misfits. The first is a young woman with wild flowing red hair. She has fair skin but it is pockmarked with the scars left behind by bites. Her eyes are the most brilliant shade of red and framed by a set of square glasses. She fails to display any kind of a headband, yet there is a plate with the symbol of a black crow, wings spread wide as it devours a snake on her belt buckle. Her black shorts were nearly non-existent as if the girl cut them just were legs began and her buttocks ended. And her top consisted of a sports bra and not much else. Her large D-cup breast pressed defiantly against the apparel, jutting her nipples for all of the world to see as she glanced to and fro.

The next was another young man, a solid year younger than the first. His eyes were coal black and his face reflected an indifferent air as if this entire mission were beneath him. In fact, the mission was beneath him, yet for some strange reason he had actually returned to the village just to be assigned to this mission. The man wore a traditional samurai's garb, from the tight boxer-like shorts to the open hakama, even strapping a short straight sword, commonly called a Chokuto, to his back. His hair was black and spiked in various maddening ways, almost as if it refused to be tamed.

The final member of the team was an enigma. He was dressed in a long-flowing black cloak that hid everything about himself, a face mask of a pure white color and no defining marks. There was no plate to signify where he was from; and if not for the fact that the current Hokage had ordered it, none of the other members would have accepted him or her along.

"I'm sorry, sir, but can you wrap this up anytime soon?" came the soft request of the white masked individual. The voice was soft as silk, but contained a bit of an edge to it, making it impossible to determine the ninja's gender.

In an instant, the samurai-garbed ninja was directly beside the ninja in a cloak, his sword drawn and the blade pressed lightly to the ninja's neck. "Why don't you remove your mask? I'm itching to see what you look like beneath it," the young man requested, causing the redheaded woman to squee as hearts floated about her head. "Sasuke-kun is so awesome!" she cheered, earning a tic-mark from the samurai.

The ninja in the mask shrugged its shoulders and pressed the blade away from its neck. "I could remove my mask, but where would be the fun in that?" the ninja asked, showing much mirth in the genderless warrior's body movement.

The team leader, one Hyuga Neji turned to his comrades. "Sasuke, that's enough. We came here with a mission to do. Or have you forgotten the reason you came back to Konoha in the first place?" Neji admonished as he glared the Uchiha down.

Sasuke smirked and removed his sword from the ninja before twirling it and sliding it into the sheathe. "I warn you, 'Shiro'; the next time I draw my sword it will taste blood." So saying Sasuke stepped away from the ninja, ignoring the way that Shiro shivered. There was just something familiar about that ninja. Something in the characteristics that made Sasuke feel like he was being had.

Shiro turned a blank mask to Neji and gave a slight nod of the head. "As I was saying before, Neji-taichou," the genderless ninja started, "when can we get this mission started?"

Neji turned to the redhead, his face impassive as he spoke. "Karin, are you sensing anything? The Kyuubi's chakra? Naruto's chakra? Anything at all?" he asked of the sensor.

Karin closed her eyes and extended her awareness, immediately being assailed by several dark stenches, some nearly to the level of Orochimaru and Sasuke's auras. "No, not Naruto's chakra... But I can feel something really strange about this place... There's several hundred moving... things... It's hard to explain, really."

Neji raised an eyebrow while Sasuke loomed over the ninja in the white mask, fingers itching as he caressed the hilt of his chokuto. The ninja in the white mask set about setting up trap seals in the immediate area as they discussed the current situation.

"Things? Like what? People, or something else?" Neji asked, confusion obvious in his voice.

Karin shook her head, her wild red hair flying every which way. "No, it's nothing alive... It's like when you sense a kunai flying at you, only they are much slower and bigger, and there's a lot more of them," she offered.

Neji placed a hand to his chin in thought and just as he went open his mouth a voice called out to him. "Put down your weapons and surrender now!" came a voice directly behind the well-seasoned ninja.

Neji rounded quickly, leaping up and back several paces as he dodged bolts of red-hot plasma. He quickly found himself alone as Sasuke, Karin and Shiro took to the high ground, assessing what the danger was. Neji looked in the face of the creature him with the strange, reverberating voice. It was bipedal, stood upright and had two arms; only it was thin... Entirely too thin to possibly have the strength to pick up a weapon, and its head was cylindrical and small enough to hold it in his hand.

"Who are you? And why should I surrender?" he asked of the droid.

The gold creature stared at the ninja for a few moments as it tried to compute the questions. "I am a combat service droid; identity number CSD-42459, and you as well as everyone on this planet are subject to the embargo by the Trade Federation. Failure to comply will result in immediate termination."

Neji nodded his head. "I kinda figured you were gonna kill me no matter what I did," Neji offered.

The machine turned to the treeline behind itself to allow another forty machines admittance to the area. "Cuff 'em, boys. He's coming back to the capital with us."

Neji sent a hand sign to his teammates to let this scenario play out as he wanted to see where the capital was, perhaps this way he might just be able to locate clues as to where Naruto could be...

_Elsewhere_

Jango Fett removed his helmet as he sat in his bed and stared at the severed head of his favorite victories only to pause and glare at the cerulean eyes that glared hate-filled daggers at him. It was as if the boy were still alive. Every time he would look into those cold dead eyes, he could imagine the boy's eyes changing to those monstrous red, slitted eyes instead. He would never admit it to anyone, especially the Hutts, but he'd been suffering vicious nightmares since defeating the boy.

Sighing, the Mandolorian rose from his bed and stomped his way across the floor, until he reached the boy and turned the jar containing the preserved head to face the wall. Giving a sigh, Jango hit a few buttons on his suit, powering it down and began pulling the armor off.

By the time the bounty hunter was down to his last piece of armor, he was finally able to work up the courage to look at the head once more, only to feel relief as the head was still facing away from him. "Maybe I should give you away to Jabba?" he thought aloud, hoping to rid himself of the nightmarish dreams.

As the Mandolorian laid his head down to sleep, he failed to notice the eyes of Naruto change from lifeless blue to purple sclera with silver iris and six purple rings. The eyes glanced about the wall for a few moments before returning to normal, dull lifeless orbs.

_Tatooine_

Shmi turned around just in time to catch the barest of flashes from the corner of her eyes. There was someone moving about her quarters that was just out of sight. She wasn't quite sure whom it was or where he or she came from. "Who's that? Show yourself!" Shmi demanded, grasping a kunai behind her back in a firm grip. While she was not a seasoned or fully trained shinobi, Shmi was taught to at least be on par with a Genin graduate.

The sounds of ruffling papers filled the air and Shmi found herself engulfed in a veritable tornado of white sheets, which rushed forward to engulf her, grabbing hold of her neck and body before applying pressure and squeezing.

Shmi started to panic as her arms were tightly bound behind her and she felt the bladed throwing knife fall freely to the ground. An upper body started to form over her head as Konan solidified and bent at her waist to take the former slaves lips in a passionate kiss. Shmi moaned but surrendered, giving into the kiss and returning it with equal fervor.

After an eternity Konan released her lips' embrace on Shmi and the paper slipped away form the captive woman to form the former Akatsuki member's legs. "I have missed you, my love! I trust you got my letters while we were away?" Konan asked, a small smile adorning her face.

Shmi smiled and blushed at the same time. It was such a strange thing, her relationship with the two ninja! At present Shmi had two sons, the first of which was born to the traveling desert priest before he departed, but everyone seemed to have forgotten the man, including Konan, Naruto and even Shmi herself. Thus, Anakin, the older of the two was considered a virgin birth, gifted to her by The Force itself; meanwhile her second son was as much a miracle as the first. By some strange ninja trickery Konan had used a jutsu make herself male for a single night and impregnated the young woman shortly after Anakin was born, thus her second son, named after Naruto's father was born.

Speaking of the boys, Anakin and Minato chose that moment to storm the room and bowl over Konan with shouts of joy. "Kaa-san!" the two decreed as one as they pinned her to the ground. Konan laughed jovially as she looked at the two boys, the first with dusty blonde hair while the second had blonde hair as golden as the first sun to rise.

"Well, hello boys. Have you been good for mommy?" she asked. The two gave guilty smiles but shook their heads regardless. Konan was speechless at the emotions playing on their faces and gave in to laughing.

Shmi sat to the side, smiling with all the love a mother and a wife could show to her family. While she had taken on the title of mother or mommy, Konan was titled the same thing but in her native land's tongue, being called Okaa-san or simply Kaa-san. Naruto when he was around, which was rare these days had the title of father, tho he had no part in the making of either, nor was he sexually entangled with either female.

"So, where is Naruto and how long until he gets back?" Shmi asked, curiosity in her voice.

Konan pushed the boys off of her and sat up as the two scurried away. Adopting a pained expression and clutching at her heart, Konan spoke in a somber voice, "I traveled for three days to get home to you and all I get is a question about Naruto's whereabouts... A girl has feelings too, you know!" she teased as she fell to the ground in a dramatic faint, forearm over her face.

Shmi giggled and lunged onto the ground before lying ontop of Konan's chest, gently kissing the still visible lips. "Oh, dear me. I didn't mean to offend, Mi'Lady. Surely there is something I can do to make this transgress up, to you?" she asked, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. Konan's face screwed up in a purely predatorial way.

It was at this moment that Konan's intercom began to beep and flash...

**End of Chapter**

**Okay, so new players have arrived, Shmi's lover is revealed, but who could be calling Konan at this very moment? **

**Tune in next time. The Second Arc is soon to begin and it will run alongside The Phantom Menace Movie. **

**Many changes will begin to occur...**

**LWH**


End file.
